Single sex school sucks
by klainbowsandmuffinslessthan3
Summary: Somthing is up with David and it begining to annoy Wes. Is it just the stress of school that is making David so touchy? Its up to Blaine to try and get it out of David though as Wes can't handle talking about emotions.


**A/N: OK so this is only my second fanfiction and the first one wasn't very good so please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve. I wrote this when I was bored stuck at school one weekend (I go to an all-girls boarding school****) and I was depressed about how prison like boarding school can be (and it actually said that in different words on our census) and this story kind of just happened so sorry it sounds a bit odd in places (it mirrors the random ramblings of my mind!) But please review and try and spot the Starkid quotes :D xx**

**This is meant to be Wes' POV but I'm not really sure if its ovarly obvious in some parts and it's set at some point after 'Original Song' but only because of the Kurt and Blaine but it isn't meant to be connected to the plot line of glee in any way. I just borrowed their characters and school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Nintendo, Red Bull or any other brand names I may have mentioned. Or Starkid (unfortunately****)**

Single Sex Schools Suck!

'Wesley stop being so bloody immature you have no idea how annoying it is!'

Wes turned his face to hide the look of hurt that had sprung to his face. How could David be so harsh? They were best friends and he'd only been having a bit of fun. Everyone knew that David was straight, so why he should care so much that Wes had stolen his calculus book to state all the things he would 'like to do but Blaine' he didn't know, but the David he thought he knew would have laughed it off or stolen his gavul (depending on how bad it was) not bite his head off.

'You never know when to stop and it's really distracting' David continued, obvious to the fact that his best friend had become unnaturally silent, until his calculus book hit him in the stomach

'Fine I'll leave you to study I'd hate for you not to come top of the class for once' He spat at David before stalking out of the room. He knew it was a low blow David had always been very conscious of the fact that he was good at maths and Wes had always been the one to convince him that he wasn't a nerd as everyone said he was but David had been so touchy lately and it was really beginning to get on his nerves! Ok so he knew that David was probably struggling with the stress of being on the Warblers council and exams and everything but he was as well and David jolly well knew it!

'Hey, Wes! What's up?'

Blaine's voice brought him sharply out of his rant 'Oh hey Blaine, the usual you know…'

' Seriously dude I can tell that something is up you look like your about to go and start world war three so you might as well say now or I will torture you with show tunes and you know that's not just a threat! Now spill'

'Well it's just that' Wes started whilst inwardly cursing Blaine's ability to read expressions. 'Well David's been acting really strange lately and its really starting to get on my nerves'

'Yeah I know what you mean, he stormed out of the room in a right huff the other weekend when Thad teased him about Kurt checking him out, just leave him to it and he'll come around soon enough, now come on we've set up Mario Kart upstairs and someone needs to beat Jeff or he won't be able to get his jumper over his head tomorrow morning!'

Three hours of intensive gaming later and Wes was on the floor while Jeff was doing a victory dance around the room which ended with him stubbing his toe on the table and swearing very loudly, much to the amusement of the other Warblers, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine who had found another way to amuse themselves having decided early on that neither of them were any good at Mario Kart.

Wes reluctantly picked himself up off the floor and made his way over to the fridge deciding that if he was going to do anything else that night he was going to need caffeine. Just as he was trying to decide if this was going to be a red bull night or just coke the door creaked open and David shuffled into the room looking sheepish. Wes bit his lip trying not to 'ask' David if he'd come to apologise and instead grabbed a can of red bull and leapt over the back of the sofa and patting the seat next to him as he landed for his friend to come and join him.

David grabbed the remote from under Thad's foot and started to flick through the channels. After going through each of the channels at least twice he finally settled for some low budget soap and proceeded to watch in silence, at least to the untrained eye he appeared to be watching but Wes had known him since junior school and recognised the glazed expression his friend wore when he was worried but he also knew that David wasn't one to really talk about his problems let alone in a room full of people, even if those people were his friends.

Gradually the other Warblers disappeared off to bed. Still Wes said nothing; after all he really didn't know how to do the whole dealing with emotions thing so he kept quiet until Kurt suddenly jumped up from the beanbag he and Blaine had been sharing.

'Oh my goodness is that really the time; I'm half an hour behind on my moisturizing routine!'

Blaine grinned as he watched his boyfriend blow him a kiss before rushing off to the bathroom. As the door banged shut Blaine walked across the now empty room the sofa where Wes and David were sitting awkwardly and turned the TV off before setting himself down on a cushion in front of David whose eyes still hadn't left the screen.

'Ok David what's the matter?' Blaine asked the still sulking David 'and don't even think of saying nothing' he continued as the other boy opened his mouth to argue. 'You've been jumping down our throats at the slightest thing these past few weeks, poor Wes looked like he was going to put his fist through a wall earlier'

Wes shifted uncomfortably at this but Blaine ignored him and carried on.

'If it was Jeff or someone I'd understand but you? You never snap at people so something must be up and either you can tell me know or I'm putting The Sound of Music on again'

Wes grined to himself remembering when Blaine had insisted they watch it last year and David had sat there for an hour afterwards screaming for that two hours of his life back plus some 'decent music to remove the show songs from his head'. Wes even thought that he saw the corner of David's mouth twitch and knew that despite whatever was bothering him the same image was flashing through David's mind as well.

Wes suddenly realised that Blaine was looking at him expectantly and the grin disappeared from his face as he put his hand on David's shoulder.

'Seriously mate what's up you've been acting strange for weeks now and its starting to freak me out' he refrained from adding 'and annoying the hell out of me' but even he could realise that now wasn't the time.

David groaned and slumped back against the cushions 'it's just that' he started whilst picking at his jumper ' well, when I started applying to colleges at the beginning of term this one college put me in touch with a guy a few years above us who went there so I could like ask him any questions I had and stuff(1) and stuff, and well, he was really nice and helpful and yeah he just seemed generally interested in what I had to say and, and well I found myself obsessing over everything he said to me and checking all his Facebook status' and stuff and…' David suddenly lifted his head and looked Blaine in the eye 'I'm not sure whether I just really admire him and look up to or if I, if I, love him? But I can't be gay I mean, it's not like I have anything against gay people or anything' he added defensively'

Wes snorted that was it? He thought someone was terminally ill or something. He opened his mouth ignoring the warning look that Blaine was shooting him but he carried on anyway 'But you can't be gay I mean seriously what about that girl last summer and I've seen what you get like after watching anything with Gemma Arterton(2) in it'

At this Blaine raised an eyebrow 'Quantum of Solace?' he asked with a knowing look on his face.

Wes tried he really did but he couldn't help but burst out laughing 'No' he spluttered whilst gasping for breath, 'St Trinian's' and then proceeded to rock back and forth in hysterics until he was poked sharply by Blaine who nodded his head towards a hurt looking David.

Wes slumped back against his seat looking apologetic, how could Blaine get all this feelings stuff and he just make things worse?

'But that's just it though' David went on, ignoring his best friends lack of tact, 'I'm really confused 'cause I'm really into girls but I'm too shy to ever talk to them at socials and with Sally last summer, well there may have been some alcohol involved beforehand, but he, well he makes me feel like I'm not just another person in the crowd. All I get at this school is that I'm the same as everyone else that we are all equal and sometimes I just want to feel special. I mean I love it here and all but just being cooped up in this place the whole time, it drives me insane and I just feel so trapped!'

'You're worried that you're gay because you can't get with anyone at the social?' Wes asked disbelievingly, ignoring the disapproving look Blaine was giving him. 'It's easier to get with someone walking down the street than it is at those things'

At this David chuckled.

Boom! Ten points to Wes! Wes thought to himself while shooting a triumphant look in Blaine's direction, he may not be able to do emotional stuff but he sure as hell could do humour. Some of the time.

Blaine sighed in defeat and turned to David 'to be honest I just think you need to get out more when was the last time you had a weekend out of school?'

'Five weeks' David muttered under his breath followed by something that sounded like 'almost a bloody prison sentence'

Wes looked away guiltily, after all he had abandoned David last weekend to go and check out Thad's new weekend house and he knew that Blaine was remembering the third weekend in a row he'd spent at Kurt's place.

Blaine jumped up breaking the guilty tension, much to Wes' relief. 'Right we need to get you out of this place'

'Yeah' agreed Wes jumping up to (just because he could) 'we're gonna go out and get you a woman' He could feel the caffeine kicking in and knew that he was probably about to make a complete fool of himself, if he hadn't already but carried on regardless, 'and I am just the person for nothing breaks the ice like…. The Gavelmanator!'

Blaine rolled his eyes in exasperation, but David snorted with laughter and fired up the Wii again whilst saying 'what the hell kind of a name is that?'

Wes thought he heard Blaine saying something about 'typical guys' before leaving the room but he couldn't be sure as he was concentrating on getting his ass kicked at Mario Kart _again_!

**(1) I don't know if colleges actually do that but I needed someone older than David who he didn't know before for the story**

**(2) She was the first person I could think of as my brother is obsessed with her**

**So this ended up being about twice as long as it was meant to be but hey! And check out the stories by **_**BackwardsMuffin **_**if you haven't already, they're 'totally awesome'! **

**Less than 3 xx**


End file.
